marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Otto Octavius (Earth-616)
Real Name: Dr. Otto Octavius Nicknames: Doc Ock Former Aliases: The Master Planner, the Master Programmer Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Criminal mastermind; former atomic researcher Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with a criminal record Identity: Public Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Former leader of the Sinister Six and the Masters of Evil Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Place of Birth: Schenectady, New York Known Relatives: Torbert (father, deceased), Mary Lavinia (mother, deceased), Hargrove (cousin) First Appearance: ''Amazing Spider-Man'' # 3 History Dr. Otto Octavius was a brilliant atomic researcher who designed and constructed a chest harness to which four artificial tentacle-like arms were attached to enable him to manipulate radioactive substances from a safe distance. Because of his invention, Octavius was nicknamed "Doctor Octopus." In a freak laboratory accident, volatile radioactive organic liquids exploded, bombarding the scientist with radiation. The accident bonded his harness to his skin and nervous system. Octavius also suffered brain damage from the accident, causing him to become criminally insane. After the accident, Octavius found that he could now control his artificial arms psionically, rather than by the manual chest-plate controls. Over the years, Octavius gained an even greater command over his extra arms, enabling him to direct their actions even when they became separated from his chest harness. Surgery was used by the legal authorities to separate Octavius from the harness. The harness was again fused to his body by radiation at one point, but at present the harness is not fused to his body. Doctor Octopus has sought to amass wealth and power through various criminal activities, and has formed gangs with which he has attempted to dominate crime in New York City. He has battled Daredevil and Mister Fantastic, but he is obsessed with destroying his most frequent nemesis, Spider-Man. Although Octavius's original timid, benevolent personality returns from time to time, his sinister Doctor Octopus personality inevitably re-emerges and becomes dominant again. Characteristics Height: 5' 9" Weight: 245 lbs Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Powers Known Powers: ;Tentacles: Doctor Octopus' superhuman abilities derive from the four mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, telescoping, prehensile titanium-steel tentacles attached to a stainless steel harness encircling his body from lower chest to waist. Each tentacle, approximately five inches in diameter, terminates in three single-jointed pincers. The pincers are able to rotate in relation to the arm for 360 degrees, in a screwdriver-like twisting motion. Each tentacle segment contains four high-efficiency electric motors equipped with a clutched, helical-gear train, independently mounted on frictionless gimbals and housed in four thin, overlapping layers of titanium-niobium steel. The titanium-steel alloy is light, has high-tensile strength, a high melting point, and high thin-wall rigidity. The motors get their power from a small nuclear-powered thermo-electric generator, which can provide several hundred watts per hour for up to five years before needing to replece its U-239 core. The tentacles have been modified since the time of the original accident to include high-efficiency battery packs (enabling movement when cut off from the central power source) and individual micro-circuit control modules (enabling each arm to perform certain pre-programmed actions when Octopus loses conscious control). In the event that Octopus loses consciousness, the control module of each arm has enough pre-programmed conditional responses in its memory chip to enable it to perform a relatively complex sequence of actions, such as saving his life. The trauma of his arm or arms being separated from the harness causes a period of disorientation in which his arms flail about uncontrollably until the pre-programming takes over. ::*'Telepathic Control over Tentacles': Octopus can control the actions of his artificial arms psionically, even when they have been severed from his body and are seperated from him by vast distances (a distance of 900 miles has been recorded). ::*'Telescoping': Each tentacle is approximately six feet long at full contraction, but can extend to a maximum of 24 feet in length. ::*'Superhuman Striking Force': Each tentacle is capable of moving at a speed of ninety feet per second and strike with the force of a jackhammer. ::*'High-Wind Generation': The tentacles can generate 50 mile per hour winds if spun like a giant fan. ::*'Wall-Climbing and Traveling': By combining the intrinsic strength of both his tentacles and the pincers, Doctor Octopus can scale stone, brick, or concrete walls by rending "handholds" in the surface of the wall. Octopus is able to use his tentacles for traversing horizontal distances as well. At full extension, he can travel high above the ground as if on stilts, either using two tentacles, or for maximum speed (approximately 50 miles per hour), four tentacles. ::*'Senstation Feeling': Although there are no nerve endings throughout the length of his artificial arms, Octopus can "feel" basic sensations with them. As a result of the mutagenic changes from exposure to radiation during the accident, electrical connections have been made from his chest harness to his spine. Thus, Doctor Octopus can mentally percieve "tactile" sensations by feeling the amount of electrical resistance that the pincer's electric motors feel when the pincers grasp an object. ;Superhuman Concentration: Doctor Octopus possesses extraordinary mental abilities and concentration, and through years of practice is able to perform two complex and two simple independent actions, simultaneously, one with each arm. Known Abilities: ;Radiation Specialist: Doctor Octopus is one of the world's leading authority on nuclear radiation and its effect on animal physiology. ;Engineering: Doctor Octopus is a brilliant engineer and inventor. ;Leadership: Doctor Octopus is a superb strategist and a charismatic leader. Strength Level: Without the use of his artificial tentacles, Doctor Octopus possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in no regular exercise. Each of his tentacles is able to lift approximately 8 tons (provided that Octopus supports his harness with at least one other arm in order to prevent the chest harness/skin interface from bearing any part of the effort). With one arm, Octopus can lift an automobile. With two arms, he can throw an automobile tens of feet, or lift a small bus. The pincers on his arms are capable of gripping with a force of 175 pounds per square inch, sufficient to deform any object made of a thin-walled substance less durable than steel. The pincers can, for instnace, crush a handgun. By combining the intrinsic strength of both his tentacles and the pincers, Doctor Octopus can perform such feats as tearing steel doors off bank vaults. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: Nova, in his responsibilty of "Guardian of the Terran Sector" for the Xandar Space Corps, contols a satellite orbiting the planet. Weapons: Tentacles: Doctor Octopus' abilities are derived from his four titanium tentacles. Attached to a stainless-steel harness encircling his lower chest and waist, each telepathically-controlled, telescoping tentacle is capable of moving at speeds of 90 feet per second and can strike with the force of a jackhammer. Also, Doctor Octopus can generate a 50-mph wind by spinning the prehensile limbs like a giant fan. At full extension, the mechanical appendages allow him to travel high above the ground as if on stilts, either using two tentacles, or all four for maximum speed (about 50 mph). Each tentacle is about 5 inches in diameter and terminates in three, single-jointed pincers. The pincers can rotate in relation to the tentacle for 360 degrees, in a screwdriver-like twisting motion. Notes May Parker (Aunt May) almost married Doc. Trivia * Played by Alfred Molina in the live-action theatrical production of Spider-Man 2 Recommended Readings *Amazing Spider-Man #3 - First Appearance *Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Formed the Sinister Six to battle Spider-Man. Complete List Related Articles * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) External Links * References * Spider-man: Classic * The Official Handbook to the Marvel Universe: Spider-man 2004 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Public Identity Category:American Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Silver Age Category:Sinister Six members Category:Masters of Evil members Category:Copy Edit hu:Doktor Oktopusz (Otto Octavius)